Lobos del océano
by WolfoftheSea
Summary: Serie de viñetas RedHook. La historia arranca en el momento Hook regresa de Manhattan
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

La luna llena brillaba con fuerza en el cielo. Garfio no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba tratando de regresar a Storybrooke, sabía que nadie le quería ahí, pero ahora, lejos de lo que había conocido desde niño, prefirió ir a Storybrooke a quedarse en el mundo salvaje en el que había acabado buscando una venganza que nunca se cumpliría.

Emma sabía que Garfio volvería a Storybrooke, pero conforme tenía el panorama familiar no estaba para andar montando guardia a ver si el pirata llegaba o no llegaba. Aquella noche de luna llena fue Ruby la que montó guardia en su forma lobuna.

Garfio llegó caminando con dificultad, aún no se le habían curado las costillas, una rotura imposible de inmovilizar y dolorosa. Sabía que no iba a ser bien recibido pero no esperaba que algo lo arrastrara con violencia cuando puso un pie en el pueblo.

Ruby lo había olido, ese olor a salitre tan pegado a la piel solo podía ser de una persona. No le dio tiempo ni a respirar, cuando posó un pie dentro de Storybrooke ella se lanzó hacia él y lo cogió del pescuezo sin apretar mucho para evitar hacerle una herida pero si de una manera en la que estaría quietecito y no podría atacarla de ninguna manera.

Era relativamente pronto, solo las diez y media de la noche cuando Ruby se plantó en la puerta de comisaría con su caza y aulló con energía. Charming salió corriendo y entre él y Emma levantaron al pirata, hecho polvo debido al paseíto.

-Buenas noches familia encantadora –dijo Garfio con sorna mientras lo levantaban para arrastrar su piratesco trasero en la celda de la comisaría. –Y tú bicho pulgoso –miró a la loba –pienso hacerme un abrigo contigo el día menos pensado.

–Buen trabajo Ruby –la felicitó Emma

–Así que el bichejo tiene nombre y además es una señorita –se burló el pirata –buenas noches futuro abrigo.

Ruby le soltó un rugido amenazante seguido de varios ladridos. Emma y Charming decidieron que era mejor llevarse a Jones antes de que siguiera calentándole más los cascos a la loba.

* * *

-¡Ruby! –llamó la abuelita, consciente de que su nieta estaría algo cansada por la noche anterior

-Dime abuelita –respondió ella con su habitual sonrisa de adoración hacia su abuela.

–Cariño, tuviste una noche larga, ¿por qué no llevas este pedido a comisaría y vas a dormir? –le dio un beso a su nieta

–¿El pirata se ha levantado hambriento? –preguntó socarrona

-Al parecer

–Si por mi fuera no le llevaría nada –refunfuñó mientras se ponía la chaqueta –a noche me amenazó con convertirme en un abrigo –la abuelita rio

-Hace falta más de un pirata como ese para reducirte a ti a un abrigo –se burló la mujer. Ruby le sacó la lengua y salió hacia la comisaría con el encargo.

El cuadro que se encontró era algo cómico.

-Por enésima vez ¿podrías devolverme mi garfio? –David lo miraba divertido, si, divertido a costa de la desesperación del pirata. Emma los ignoraba mientras ponía en orden unos papeles.

-¡Garfio por favor! –se burló David –Te creía con más sentido común .

-El desayuno –anunció Ruby con una risa al observar al príncipe y al pirata –¿Llevan así toda la mañana? –Emma puso los ojos en blanco –ya veo.

A Garfio le hicieron los ojos lucecitas cuando vio entrar a la camarera –Buenos días señorita-dijo con su mejor tono de seductor acompañado de un descarado guiño-¿puedo preguntarle a qué hora termina? –ella rio y negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que no estás en condiciones de preguntar algo así –ella le acercó un café y un sándwich de queso al pirata y luego lo mismo a David.

-Gracias Ruby –David como siempre con su tono principesco le agradeció el desayuno.

-Un momento… ¿Ruby? –el pirata dejó escapar una carcajada –¿Le habéis puesto al chucho sarnoso ese el mismo nombre que el de esta beldad?

Emma levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba arreglando tratando de contener la risa y sin querer perderse la contestación de la lobuna camarera. David miró al pirata e hizo una mueca como diciendo "te la vas a cargar"

La morena se acercó a los barrotes de la celda con una sonrisa irónica –Veo que después del paseíto de a noche te dejé la cara hecha un desastre –aludió a los arañazos y magulladuras que llevaba.

-Pero si…

-Oh si era una preciosa loba azabache con un pelo brillante y bien cuidado… no soy ningún chucho sarnoso

-Una hija de la luna –murmuró clavado en el sitio pero mirando anonadado a la criatura que tenía delante de sus narices

-Sí, pirata… ah, y en el momento intentes ponerme la mano que te queda encima te la pienso arrancar… veremos cómo vas al baño luego

El trago de café que habían dado padre e hija salió disparado de sus bocas cuando escucharon a la camarera.

Esta se fue con una sonrisita de suficiencia a dormir hasta bien entrada la tarde.

* * *

-Esta mañana dejaste a Garfio con tres palmos de narices –Emma había ido cenar a primera hora de la noche, acompañada de Neal y Henry.

-Se lo merecía –contestó la camarera medio enfurruñada –Me llamó chucho sarnoso –abrió los ojos al máximo algo enfadada. –Y quería hacer un abrigo conmigo –Neal y Henry no podían aguantar la risa.

–No estoy defendiendo al bacalao… pero ¿no crees que el haberlo paseado por toda la ciudad cogido del pescuezo cuando aún tiene las costillas sin curar puede haberlo enfadado? –objetó Neal

La camarera se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior. –Puede que fuera eso. –Ruby no era de piedra –y puede que me pasara un poco esta mañana

-Ah no, en eso te equivocas –arremetió la Sheriff –Es un mujeriego de mucho cuidado, tendrías que haber visto con que descaro ligaba con mi madre.

–Dime que no ligó contigo…

– ¡Oh Neal! –Emma le dio un codazo intentando reprimir una sonrisa, no estaban oficialmente juntos, pero con la excusa de estar con Henry quedaban muy a menudo, y no sería novedad verlos besándose a escondidas como adolescentes.

-¿Cómo está ahora? –preguntó la camarera con tono apagado. Emma la miró y dio un largo suspiro sabiendo que Roja no iba a tardar en ir a verlo.

–Algo hecho polvo, pero se recuperará –La sheriff comenzó a buscar las llaves en su chaqueta –Hay un botiquín en la oficina, está a simple vista… puede que necesite que le curen las magulladuras de la cara y no le vendría mal algo de compañía... pero no te fíes de él, tiene más peligro que una caja de bombas –la advirtió –Y que no se entere mi padre de esto.

Cuando Ruby se fue Neal miró a Emma algo inquisidor–Si va a salir mañana por la mañana… ¿En serio te fías de Garfio? –Emma se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Ruby entró en comisaría casi de puntillas. -¿Hola?

Garfio estaba tumbado en la cama algo incómodo por sus costillas rotas y con la cara y el cuerpo en general todo dolorido incluso en su orgullo. No lo diría nunca pero se había quedado demasiado embobado con la camarera para arremeter contra ella tras su comentario. Escuchó pasos en la oscuridad, supuso que sería Emma o el príncipe pero la voz de mujer que escuchó no era de la rubia.

Se incorporó poco a poco para ver quien había entrado. –Creí que no admitían perros en comisaría –bromeó con sarcasmo. Ella resopló y se acercó a la celda con el botiquín. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Vengo en calidad de enfermera –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona enseñándole el botiquín –y si te portas bien prometo ondear la bandera blanca

–Así que aparte de la mascota real también eres enfermera –Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras abría la celda y entraba, él esbozó media sonrisa.

–No soy ninguna mascota –gruñó medio en broma medio en serio. Lo tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cara –Uff –tenía la cara llena de arañazos y moratones. La mujer lobo esbozó una mueca de culpabilidad al ver cómo le había dejado la cara.

–Me has dejado guapo –ironizó el pirata

–Lo siento –se disculpó ella entre dientes y en voz muy bajita

–Creo no haber oído bien –ella puso los ojos en blanco

–Lo siento, Garfio

–Así está mejor

Ruby negó con la cabeza y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas con agua oxigenada. El pirata dejó escapar un gruñido ante el escozor, ella sonrió. –Lo estás disfrutando ¿eh?

-Pensé que los piratas eran más duros –sin embargo sonrió algo más cálida y dulzona mientras le limpiaba una herida que tenía en el labio

-¡Au!

-Quejica –él la miró y sonrió pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Gracias

– ¿Por qué? –No hubo respuesta. Cuando Ruby terminó de curarle las heridas se marchó algo a regañadientes y Garfio se quedó tumbado en el catre y durmió con tranquilidad, con una tranquilidad con la que no había dormido durante trescientos años.

* * *

**Ahí va la primera serie de viñetas, espero sus comentarios y tomatazos varios XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se llevó la botella de cerveza a la boca para quitar la chapa con los dientes. Llevaba una semana en Storybrooke y la endemoniada mujer le seguía dando la cerveza sin abrir sabiendo que él no podía hacerlo.

–Trae –Ruby le cogió la botella y la abrió con un simple giro de muñeca –Así te vas a dejar los dientes

–Pues por lo que veo a tu abuela le encanta la idea –dice socarrón –Tengo la ligera sensación de que lo hace a posta –le guiña un ojo y da un trago. – ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? –le pregunta al mismo tiempo que va dirigiéndose a la salida cerveza en mano. Ella por respuesta esbozó media sonrisa y se volvió. Él la observó de reojo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Bella caminaba con rapidez, sabía quién iba tras ella, a varios metros de distancia, no quería correr porque se pondría nerviosa. Estaba ya cerca de Granny's y sabía que ahí tendría refugio si conseguía llegar sana y salva. No le hacía especial ilusión encontrarse con Garfio después de haber perdido la memoria. La bibliotecaria corrió ya estando a pocos pasos de la cafetería y cuando entró vio que Ruby estaba limpiando las últimas mesas antes de cerrar cuando vio entrar a una Bella histérica y asustada.

La camarera la abrazó desconcertada –¿Qué ocurre Bella?

–Es Garfio, está ahí fuera –contestó nerviosa –Viene detrás de mí –los ojos de la mujer lobo brillaron con un matiz ámbar, algo que indicaba que Ruby estaba especialmente enfadada.

–Quédate aquí y no salgas por nada del mundo –dijo muy seria a la bibliotecaria y salió a la puerta de la cafetería con expresión seria y amenazante.

Garfio se acercó a ella esbozando media sonrisa sin correr, sin violentarse, solo con un paso decidido pero no amenazador -¿Qué demonios quieres, Garfio? –Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–No venía detrás de Bella, no iba a atacar a Bella –se defendió el pirata sabiendo lo que se cocía.

–Ya, claro… ¿te recuerdo qué pasó la última vez que estuviste cerca de Bella? –Ahora la camarera hablaba con resentimiento, no era ningún misterio que Ruby y Bella eran grandes amigas y que estaban muy unidas desde que se rompiera la maldición.

Garfio la miró herido –Creo que a partir de ahora haga lo que haga seguiré siendo un criminal ¿no es así? –Ruby le sostuvo la mirada con dificultad ya que Garfio era un hombre que con los ojos lo transmitía todo.

–Tú no has dado motivos para creer otra cosa –le reprochó la camarera

–Encanto, de no haber dado motivos para pensar que últimamente vengo en son de paz ya te habría sacado la piel a tiras –contestó con un sarcasmo cargado de enfado mostrándole el garfio. Ruby se quedó un poco cohibida pues podía ver que no había mentido en lo referente a Bella.

Le dedicó una última mirada y se fue dejando a una Ruby desconcertada que volvió a la cafetería arrastrando los pies como si fueran de plomo.

* * *

Era noche cerrada, aún no sabía cómo se le había hecho tan tarde hablando con Bella. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa escuchó un grito que rasgó la noche. Los gritos la condujeron al puerto donde ya imaginaba a quien encontraría.

Pero en la calle no vio a nadie, así que continuó buscando a la persona que estaba sufriendo de aquella manera, porque sin duda no eran gritos de miedo o socorro, eran gritos de dolor. Siguió el sonido y este le condujo al Jolly Roger, en un principio dudó si entrar o no pero cuando otro grito se oyó en el interior del barco no dudó ni un segundo.

– ¿Garfio?

– ¡Lárgate de aquí! –Ella no hizo caso y llamó a la puerta del camarote antes de abrir.

–Garfio… soy Ruby –entró despacio

– ¡Te he dicho que te largues! –Estaba encogido en la cama no llevaba la camisa ni el garfio y apretaba contra su pecho el brazo mutilado. Ella se acercó lentamente para comprobar que le pasaba.

–Garfio ¿qué te ocurre? –puso una mano sobre el tenso brazo del pirata e hizo un poco de fuerza para que se quedara bocarriba. Este se resistió pues era muy orgulloso… aunque Ruby era otra cosa. Esa mujer lo había devastado unas horas atrás, lo había arrastrado por todo el pueblo cuando volvió de Nueva York aunque también le había curado las heridas una vez.

–Me duele –articuló antes de volver a encogerse sobre el muñón. Ella tomó su brazo entre las manos para luego comprobar que no había herida alguna. –Es gracioso –dijo con voz temblorosa –Me duele una mano que no tengo… y encima no tengo ron para emborracharme –la miró acusadoramente

–Por eso venías a Granny's… no seguías a Bella –murmuró distraída

–Eres todo un perro policía –ironizó antes de volver a encogerse. Ruby le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y lo miró a los ojos. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, el dolor fue arremetiendo poco a poco aunque de vez en cuando su cuerpo vibraba y se cogía al brazo de la camarera de vez en cuando. Finalmente Garfio se quedó dormido y Ruby se sentó a los pies de la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.  
Aquella noche lo había juzgado con dureza.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa Ruby? –Preguntó Mary Margaret terminando su café

–A noche dormí fatal –respondió la camarera llevando una mano a las cervicales. La profesora pagó y se acercó a darle un abrazo a su amiga

–Intenta ir a descansar lo más pronto posible, seguro que la abuelita lo entenderá.

–No pasa nada, he tenido días peores… -Por la puerta de la cafetería se vio entrar a Killian Jones, que la miró fijamente –Y esta vez… ha sido por ayudar a un amigo.

Blanca le sonrió y se marchó sabiendo que sobraba. –Que tengas un buen día Ruby

–No tenías por qué quedarte –dijo el pirata carraspeando y bajando la mirada. Ella sonrió levemente.

–Lo hice porque estabas pasando un mal rato –contestó ella con voz neutra.

–Si no me hubieras montado ningún numerito cuando vine a por mi… "anestesia" no habría pasado ningún mal rato

– ¿Emborrachándote hasta perder el sentido?

– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí, criatura de la luna?

-¿Qué quieres escuchar, Capitán? –La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa. Esta volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Garfio tras la barra, aunque si creía que la barra lo iba a detener estaba muy equivocada porque este la siguió.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Sabes por qué me quedé? Lo hice porque te vi sufrir tremendamente solo, que es como has estado toda tu vida y crees que vengándote vas a solucionar algo… pero ya has visto que solo encuentras el rechazo de los demás, como por ejemplo lo que sucedió a noche. ¿De verdad crees que una mujer a la que le hiciste olvidar hasta su propio nombre no iba a tener miedo de ti? –Su mirada era dura y con cada palabra que soltaba Garfio se hacía más pequeñito interiormente –Si me quedé contigo fue porque vi en tus ojos antes de irte que tenías una falta de cariño enorme, un cariño que ni siquiera Milah fue capaz de darte ¿qué esperar de una mujer que escapó de su vida con el primero que pasa? Porque sabes que fue eso… aunque no lo quieres aceptar porque con ella fue cuando por primera vez sentiste que alguien te quería –la voz de Ruby se relajó un tanto –A noche te dormiste tranquilo, me quedé toda la noche por si despertabas y hoy tengo un dolor de cervicales que me muero… has venido porque nunca nadie había hecho nada por ti y te parece extraño y me estás dejando hablar porque no tienes ningún argumento con el que arremeter contra mí –dio un largo suspiro –Ya es hora de que te replantees ciertas cosas, Garfio.

–Me llamo Killian…

-¿Qué? –Él se acercó lentamente a ella

–Te he dicho que me llamo Killian… no me llames Garfio… por favor –La tomó lentamente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él –Gracias por quedarte la otra noche –juntó su frente con la de ella. Ruby se sonrió y lo dejó hacer.

–No podía dejarte solo… –susurró –Killian –Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Killian Jones besó los labios de Caperucita Roja. Comenzó con un beso tranquilo que desembocó en uno más desenfrenado y pasional, en el que ahogó tantos años de soledad la devoró con los labios y como pudo, Ruby los sacó de la cocina por la puerta trasera sin separarse de él lo más mínimo – ¿Y si termino haciéndote daño? –El recuerdo de la última vez que amó vino a la mente de Ruby

– ¿De verdad crees que eres lo más peligroso que hay aquí? –sin darle oportunidad alguna volvió a devorar los labios de la mujer lobo sin darle tregua a decir palabra.

* * *

Las sábanas estaban revueltas y las piernas de ambos enredadas. Ruby acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Jones mientras este dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, había estado así toda la noche, abrazado a ella, como si quisiera evitar que se fuera, a media noche se había vuelto a despertar con dolores fantasma, los que tenía cada noche, pero tenerla a su lado lo hizo relajarse y volver a quedarse dormido. Ya era medio día cuando Ruby decidió que ya era hora de despertar al capitán. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido maravilloso, ella estuvo un poco nerviosa al principio, Ruby puede que fuera bastante atrevida y ligona, pero la virtuosa Roja había vuelto una vez roto el hechizo. Para su sorpresa Killian la trató muy bien. Sonrió al recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior mientras le movía un hombro para tratar de despertarlo. –Killian… vamos… es muy tarde –él ni se inmutaba, simplemente ronroneaba un poco y se limitaba a agarrarla –Killian… me estarán buscando

–Pues que te busquen –replicó con voz somnolienta –aquí no vendrán… -La risa cantarina de Ruby sonó por el camarote. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

– ¿Decirte qué?

–Que he sido el primero en entrar en tierra inexplorada

–No venía a cuento.

–Nunca lo había hecho. –Levantó la cabeza y la miró – ¿Te hice daño?

–No –le acarició el rostro –Aunque no me lo esperaba –Él se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso

– ¿Qué no te esperabas? ¿Que no fuera un animal?

–Si… te vi tan… hambriento que creí…

–Me lo imagino, de normal me habría comportado como un animal pero… en tu situación… merecías algo mejor.

Se miraron y juntaron los labios –No vayas hoy a trabajar –Ella sonrió

–No lo haré.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews y por el cariño que habéis mostrado a la pareja :) **

**Espero no haberos decepcionado con esta segunda serie de viñetas. Un beso ;) nos leemos**


End file.
